Don't Turn Away
by whispered love 13
Summary: SEQUAL TO No Turning Back. Sasuke returns on the eve that Sakura and his children were taken away and it is up to them to find them and save them, but how is that possible if Sakura thinks they are dead and that Sasuke killed them? SASUXSAKU
1. New Beginnings

A/N: Is anyone still here? Hello? Hi... sorry that it took me so long to even publish the first chapter but school is not going so hot for me at the moment, so I'm trying to make everythng up. As for this story, I got it all done and written. And I'm a lousy typer. This will be great fun I guess... but I stare pointlessly at this blue screen as I am typing this at this exact moment for you guys that are still waiting for me. I thank you. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Naruto me no touchy! Just the fanfiction I made!

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

The day broke off its morning glow as the Village hidden in the Leaves was slowly awakening alongside it. Dew was sliding off the numerous leaves as shopkeepers were opening their doors to begin a new day. Elders were taking in their morning stroll, feeling every bit of safety that the village provided. And children were opening their eyes to the sunlit rays that were invading their rooms.

A pink ball of hair yanked herself out of bed taking a towel out of the closet and strolling down toward the bathroom. She carefully hopped into the shower and turned on the hot water, hoping it would wake her up from last night. She couldn't sleep from all the excitement that would happen today. Once her whole body was completely rinsed, she opened the shower curtain to reach for the shampoo which was just outside the shower door. But instead of grabbing the shampoo and using it for her, she flung it across the bathroom toward the raven haired boy's nose.

"Get out Daichi!" Akemi yelled at the top of her voice toward her twin brother. Daichi did not need to be told twice as thousands of other items that were in the bathroom were being flung at an incredible speed, one after the other. Once he was outside and caught his breath he went yelling inside his mother's room.

"She threw the shampoo bottle!" he whined. He noticed that he was yelling to the air, as his mother's room was vacant, the bed neatly done. He walked toward the kitchen where Sakura was, fixing three bento boxes for today. Daichi held up the shampoo bottle, which Sakura looked back, and tried to suppress a smile. The imprint of the shampoo bottle was on his face.

"She threw the shampoo bottle." He murmured.

"You know she doesn't like it when you go inside the bathroom during her shower time…" she simply replied as she wrapped up all the lunches. She walked past him and went upstairs to see what she was planning to wear to the hospital today. All she could think of was comfortable shoes. Daichi was close behind, taking out all her thoughts of comfort from her mind as he yelled "MOM!"

"What is it Daichi?" she calmly replied. As she walked to her room Akemi opened the door, letting out the steam from the bathroom. She saw Daichi and like the young and precocious 5 year old that she was, stuck her tongue out as she blew raspberry sounds in his direction. Daichi was all but ready to lunge at her; until he felt a pull on the back of his pajama t-shirt and his feet descend from the ground. He knew he wasn't going anywhere as his mother picked him up in the air, locking him in place. Instead of losing control like Akemi always did, Daichi was calmer, but did break lose when he had to. This just wasn't one of those times. Once Sakura noticed that he was calmed down she let him touch the floor again as she herself continued on picking out her outfit for the day. Daichi turned around and followed his mother inside her room.

"You baby her mom," he scoffed at her. Sakura saw the annoyed look in his eyes and pretended not to notice. Just as Daichi was about to leave to get ready for school, she grabbed him and threw him toward her bed as she tickled him in all the most vulnerable spots he had. He burst out laughing as tears were staining his eyes, begging his mother to stop as he was trying to wiggle his way out. But he knew that it was no use as she kept tickling, letting out a few of her own giggles. Once that was done with she picked him up and tussled his hair as she paraded him with uncountable kisses. After what seemed like hours, she finally let him out of her grasp. Daichi no longer carried the angry scowl that disturbed his young boy's features; instead he held a smile that carried so much yet none at all. And it wasn't until he turned his head away from her that she stopped smiling and simply called out his name.

"Sasuke-kun…" Daichi turned his head, his green orbs so much like his mother's that she broke the illusion just as soon as it came. She turned her head away from him, as she found the outfit that she was looking for and went to her bathroom hiding away all her tears of sadness and frustration with the close of a single door. Daichi left her mother to her thoughts as he went to his room, ready to start the day.

It had been five years since Sasuke's departure. She had only heard from Tsunade that he was reporting monthly, but he was nowhere near the village to come down and say a little hello? She hated him immensely for that. And she would never forgive him for that. All Sakura could do was wait and comfort herself in the fact that she is not alone, not anymore. She had Akemi and Daichi to thank for that. Naruto and Hinata, Ino, Lee, and even Sai. The last thing she was was alone, that's what she would always say to herself in moments like this.

After composing herself, Sakura opened her bathroom door and heard the tiny growls that were coming out of Akemi's room, hearing the word "dress" countless times. She popped her head in her room as Akemi was flinging clothes left and right.

"Where is my striped dress!?" she yelled out. Sakura shook her head, gave a sigh, and walked in her room. Akemi turned in the direction her mother was going, and her black coal eyes lit up as she saw her mom holding the dress that she was demanding. She gave out a little gasp as she snatched it from her mother's hands and ran to try it on. When she came back, Sakura stepped back to admire her daughter's adventurous attire. It was a simple striped dress, with an open top, leggings stretching down to her knees. Sakura beckoned her forward so she could do her hair, to which Akemi squealed with delight.

"Thanks mommy!" she giggled as Sakura began separating a piece of her hair to put into a mini ponytail.

"First day at the academy. Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Why would I be?" Akemi reasoned. "I am gonna see Kikyo and Kumiko there. Its gonna be great!" she glowed, the excitement clearly visible to her face, even though it looked a bit tired and restless.

"No sleep last night I see…" Sakura pointed out as she laid a hand over her head. Green chakra began glowing in her palm. After a short second, Akemi's black eyes were shinier than ever, contrasting greatly to her bubble gum pink hair that was so like her mothers. "That's better. You don't want to look tired on your first day do you?" she smiled at her daughter, who gave the same smile back. Daichi approached the doorway, crossing his arms and leaning on the frame like a certain someone that Sakura could not help but give a second glance to. He looked (and sometimes acted) so much like his father…

The sound of the doorbell, startled all three of them as Akemi ran downstairs, Daichi following right after. Sakura composed herself, for the second time in the day, and walked downstairs, knowing precisely who was at the door and trying to hide her disappointment as to who she wishes it was.

"UNCLE NARUTO!" Akemi dashed into Naruto's arms as he extended them out to her, but fell backwards as he had not expected so much strength to come from it. Naruto laughed at her as he recollected himself to receive Daichi, who gave a very respectable bow. Naruto tried to contain his laughter and simply grabbed Daichi by his head as he brought him closer to him for a great big bear hug. Daichi was totally unaware of the sudden hug and lost all self-control, and blushing a rather dark shade of red.

"Daichi c'mon! No uncle for me today?" he teased.

"Naruto put him down." Sakura said. Naruto did as he was told and released Daichi who simply gave a mischievous smirk that was a trademark all his own.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan." He greeted her.

"What brings you here so early?" she asked.

"First day at the Academy! What else!?" he yelled almost as excited as Akemi was in the early morning.

"I would figure you would hate academy seeing as how you were very bad at it." she giggled, remembering all those clones that Naruto couldn't pull off. "Where's Hinata?"

"Taking Daisuke there as we speak! So we have no time to lose!" Naruto said with such enthusiasm that Akemi matched exactly.

"MOM! Let's go!!" Akemi whined.

Sakura could not say no to that face, and with that they were locking up the house for the day and taking off toward the academy. They passed many new faces and many old friends, waving to all. Akemi lost a bit of her spunk and clung tightly to her mother as if she was just a toddler, while Daichi walked beside her and Naruto observing everything that came in sight. A few people who walked by would inquire as to how Sakura was, and wishing her children a fun day at the academy, while others would look from afar, whispering their gossips to each other about her.

"Uchiha's children…" was all she could hear, but their disapproving glances made it clear enough. After Sasuke left Sakura in her conditioned state, Sakura vowed to shun her children's ears from hearing anything negative of their father. She always told them that she let him go, that he would soon be back. But they were not simple minded, they knew what people were saying about their father. How he left even though Sakura was pregnant. How the Uchihas were always to be a dark stain on the village. Ever since Itachi's departure. He wondered greatly who this Itachi was and when he asked his mother once, she never answered. Daichi would hear it all, as Akemi tried looking the other way. Even though they tried to ignore it, they always felt that stab of betrayal that their father embedded in their backs. Not to mention the tears that their mother would sob in her bathroom, thinking that no one was listening.

"Well here we are." Sakura broke into Daichi's thoughts as Akemi too was repeating what her mother was saying. Over and over. He quickly learned to ignore her and looked at his mother as she was handing over his and Akemi's lunch boxes. "Daichi, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing mom, nervous I guess…" he didn't want to say what was really troubling as he glanced to where Naruto was going; to Hinata and his family. Daisuke looked in his direction, giving him a thumbs up, which Daichi returned with that smirk of his. Sakura looked in his direction and saw little Daisuke, his lavender eyes shining as strong as Daichi's in fierceness. Competition and boys; it will never die. Akemi gave a scream, making Sakura and Daichi turn their heads wildly locking their eyes on Akemi as she ran toward Ino's twin girls, who were running in her direction as well, Ino close behind. The three girls squealed ready to start the day as Sakura explained to Daichi that the bottom one was his and the top was Akemi's.

"Squid for you and extra rice for Akemi." She explained.

"I'll make sure she gets the right one mom." He answered. He really wanted to go and catch up with a few of his friends. But he knew the rules. Sakura turned her head "One kiss…" she repeated the beginning phrase of motto that she made up for her two children alone. He aimed straight for her cheek as he continued the motto, "…I'll miss…" as they both gave each other a quick embrace, "…you." They said in unison. Ever since they were little she never stopped repeating this. It was how they would always depart. How they would always know that she would come back to them, one way or another. Akemi walked toward her mother and did the same thing, only with more enthusiasm. Daichi handed her her lunchbox, and as soon as she checked she got the right one went inside with all the others, a grin plastered on her face, as well as on her older brother as they both looked back at their mother, watching them disappear behind the doors.


	2. Insight

**Chapter 2: Insight**

The tiny sounds of pitter patter filled the academy as students rushed to see where their classes were. Shuffling of backpacks and book bags came from every direction. Squeals of delight and nervousness all but filled the air. And hallways were filled with bobbing heads of brown, blonde, red, black, and even pink. Akemi's eyes darted from person to hallway and back again as Daichi broke apart from her. The minute they entered the academy, they were engulfed in their own miniature world with their friends.

It wasn't surprising that as they walked down the hallways, children turned their heads. Whether it was in a positive view or not, everyone woud stare at the Uchiha prodigies. Akemi, although five years old was unbelievably bright as well as adorable, having her mother's bright pink bubble gum hair and her father's dark and mysterious eyes made her all but original. Her skin is the only thing people could compare themselves to, but something about her very being made her skin glow almost. And when she flashed her smile toward the crowd it made even the older kids at the academy turn their heads. Going to the academy was all she could talk about since she first read up on it. There would be times at night when Sakura, going to get a late night snack would catch Akemi snooping through her books of when she went to academy so many years ago. At first she would scold her for staying up so late, but after a while it turned to be an everyday thing.

Daichi too was an interesting boy. Having his mother's emerald orbs and his father's jet black hair made him more than a simple pretty boy. His shirt's collar was an exact replica of his father's; the Uchiha clan's fan symbol visible on his shirt pocket. But it was hard to compare him with his sister. Where she was always smiling and laughing, he would always brood and act indifferent. The only person he could seem to have a heart and laugh would be with Daisuke, and even he couldn't make him laugh a lot. Another difference was that he was not as interested in books like his little sister, but rather in kunais and shurikens. The first time he ever touched one was when they were hanging around with Naruto. Having snuck one out of his pouch he tried positioning it in his hand, until Sakura saw and took it away from him. He was way too young to be using those weapons. But Naruto, seeing his face from wielding a kunai in his hand, gave him his own special set for his birthday, much to Sakura's dismay.

Akemi and Ino's twin girls ran into the classroom late, laughing the whole way through into Iruka's classroom while Daichi was comfortably sitting down in the back, Daisuke and Ken, Rock Lee's young son, sitting on either side of him. Iruka, although annoyed by their constant outbursts began giving out their assignments for the day. Girls would be organizing flowers and analyzing amateur poisons while the boys would take the day outside as well, practicing shuriken and kunai throws. Akemi and the girls yelled in delight, ready to arrange ornamental flowers to give to their moms while the boys were also excited, ready to show off their skills to prove who would be the strongest one.

Daichi waited patiently as he was ready to throw the used kunais into the four separate targets. He looked at all four of them, and in a flash deployed the kunai all at once. Each one of the targets hit dead in the center even better than all the other boys that went so far combined. The boys merely grumbled as he overheard the girls at the far side of the field cheer. Akemi paid no attention to the girls' childish squeals, knowing that her brother would be ignorant of the girls that were practically fawning over him. Instead she continued picking flowers seeing which ones would look good. Kumiko and Kikyo were already done with their flower arrangements (probably due to them making flower arrangements with their mother Ino) and were busy looking at the boys throw their weapons at the targets.

"Your brother is so cool Akemi!" Kumiko sighed.

"I know, isn't he a dream boat?" Kikyo added.

Akemi snorted trying to tell the girls _as if! _without saying it to not hurt her friends feelings. Instead she was trying to identify the differences in flowers, trying to memorize how each smelled, and its texture as well.

When it was Ken's turn to throw she turned her head. Being Rock Lee's son, he was very persistent in trying to catch her attention, always claiming that he would be there to protect her just as his father protected her mother. Akemi couldn't help but be charmed with his chivalry, which was nothing like his brother. He would never claim that he liked a girl, saying that it would cause complications. At least it would be a much better excuse than what Shikimaru's son, Hideaki would say; troublesome. As she continued remembering past times, she focused her attention back to reality. Ken, although not as good as her brother managed to hit two of the four targets dead in the center, making her jump up and down in delight.

"Good job Ken!" she yelled at his direction, making him turn red but flashing her a big toothy smile in the process, looking every bit like his father's in his green jumpsuit and the same bowl cut. She also yelled with all the girls as Daisuke went up, doing no better than Ken but still gaining a yell of appraisal from Akemi. She knew that no one would get as close to his brother, being the really competitive boy that he was, but she enjoyed making everyone else feel better, all the while making Daichi not so hot.

After all the girls finished arranging flowers and all the boys took a turn to throw, it was time for lunch. Daichi, Daisuke, Ken, Hideaki, Akemi, Kumiko and Kikyo all sat down to have lunch together, sharing foods, discussing what they did and what they are still looking forward to doing. When they got on the subject of teams, they got more excited than usual, especially the twins.

"Imagine the groups we'll be in!" Kumiko squealed.

"I'll be happy as long as I'm with Daichi" Kikyo boldly stated.

Daichi was less than amused as Daisuke tried to contain his laughter. His lavender eyes drifted toward the ground as he let out a silent cough, a good cover. Hideaki mumbled something along the lines of troublesome and girls as Akemi too was getting just as annoyed as her brother; having her best friends fight over her older brother is not really something she enjoys talking about.

"Can we please change the subject?" Akemi said as she took another bite out of her rice ball.

"I agree." Daichi said looking in Kikyo's direction and shooting an irritated stare. Kikyo simply smiled thinking that reaching over and hugging him wouldn't be the best idea right now.

The bell rang loud throughout the campus motioning students to come inside for identifying missions and begin reciting rules out of the shinobi handbook. Akemi answered them all, raising her hand at lightning speed and having everyone else around her become envious at her smarts. Iruka wasn't surprised, being Sakura's daughter after all. Sakura too was the smartest in analytical skills in the entire academy, so it was just as expected for her to be just like her mother, from her bright pink hair to her smarts and memory skills.

After that it was fitness time, all the girls and boys running together laps, one after the other. Ken, claiming that if he could not run at least ten whole laps in less than five minutes finished quickly but not in the time that he set up for himself punishing himself by doing twenty-five push ups and fifty sit ups. Akemi tried convincing him that he didn't need to push himself so hard, having him reply that he needed to be strong to protect that which was precious to him, making her smile but give up on him to having him catch a break. Daichi and Daisuke were finished soon after, both at the same time. Both looked at the other with passionate glares, quickly to turn their heads in the opposite direction while thinking the same thing: I won.

Once they were all done running, they continued back inside the classroom, to practice ninjutsu, even though many of them didn't know how to transform. Kikyo and Kumiko and even Daichi could not pull off a perfect transformation. One's nose was too large while another had an ear or finger disfigured. When Akemi was up to perform everyone stood in shock as well as awe when they noticed that she pulled it off perfectly. The only one that was closer was her brother, who mixed up Iruka's hairdo and height. Again Iruka was both impressed at the young Uchiha prodigies but at the same time expected all that and more. Everyone applauded her on a job well done, making her turn in her brother's direction and stick out her tongue in a playful manner. Daichi simply pretended he didn't notice the mocking gesture.

When class was over, all the children gathered their papers, threw them in their backpacks and book bags running to parents that were happily waving toward their children. Father's in their Konoha vests embraced their young ones, lifting them up on their shoulders as mother's grabbed daughter's flowers in one hand, while their child's chubby hand fitted in the other. All around them children were chattering wildly about their first day. Sai took his twin girls home as Shikimaru motioned Hideaki and his elder daughter toward Temari. Ken was already gone with his father racing to see who would be the first one home. Akemi and Daichi watched all throughout the village people, feeling so distanced from everyone else as families were passing them by. Their eyes went from one father figure to another, the happy faces on their children. Everywhere they saw a perfect family, while theirs was incomplete and nonexistent. Daichi and Akemi looked back and forth but their mother was no where to be seen. It wasn't until Naruto appeared that they noticed who they would be going home with.

Daisuke ran up to his dad as he picked him up and dropped him back down asking him to tell him all about his first day as he walked up toward Daichi and Akemi. Akemi began to smile her genuine smile in his direction as Daichi was still looking around for his mother, who was still no where in sight.

"Hey Uncle Naruto!" Akemi grinned, running up to hug him just like Daisuke did just a few seconds ago. Naruto picked her up flinging her on top of his shoulders as Daichi simply brought up a hand in a waving gesture. Akemi giggled freely, grabbing hold of Naruto's head but daringly letting go to act as though she was flying.

"Okay you guys lets go." Naruto said after a while, letting Akemi lightly drop to the ground.

"Go? We are gonna wait for mom to come pick us up." Daichi explained to him. Akemi simply nodded in agreement. Naruto placed his hand over both of their heads and kneeled to their level.

"I just came from the hospital and your mommy told me to tell you guys to come along with me for a while. She is working late because some ninjas were caught in an ambush. They are hurt pretty bad and they need your mom there to heal them."

"She's gonna save 'em right Uncle Naruto?" Akemi asked him, her face beaming with pride because her mother was working hard for the village.

"Of course she is. She's the best medic-nin we have." He reassured her. "So let's get going. Hinata made sweet dumplings! And Ramen!"

"YAY!" Akemi yelled as loud as Daisuke did. Daichi smiled; Hinata's ramen had a certain flavor that was even better than the one at the Ichiraku ramen shop, the last thing he wanted was to disagree to such a tempting treat. As Naruto led the way, Daichi and Akemi walked behind them as they kept watching happy and complete families from every direction. The same question was running through both of their minds: when will their father come home?

* * *

A/N: Oki I know that this is sorta a filler and I'm more sorry that it took me forever to update but you have no idea how many times I tweaked it I was getting more and more annoyed how to start and how to end! But I really wanted you guys to see how I see the twins and some of the other children that they are friends with and finally after sleepless nights and twenty coffee cups later (decaf ;}) here it was. And I so felt as though I should have just scrapped this whole chapter to begin with but something in my foot told me no =). So tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and I'll continue updating (summer vacation is preactically knocking on my door!!).


	3. Time

**Chapter 3: Time**

Blood curling screams were filling up the hospital as Ino, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, and many other medic-nins were trying to heal every shinobi that came into their care. Sakura had no rest since the early morning, going left and right to heal burn marks, open cuts, and damaged organs. Every person that came in she inspected, gave treatment and assigned them to a bed. The good thing of it all was that there was no patient that was closer to death than he was to life. And with the surprise attack, it took a lot out of her. While Tsunade was away giving out orders to investigate, she was stuck in the hospital directing everyone in the intensive care unit as Shizune was on the other side of the hospital, giving out the same orders. She would go straight to the ones that needed the most care and, with the help of Ino, ran through every patient so well that even an apprentice of theirs could continue with the work. After a while and once serious cases were handled, Sakura, instead of continuing with intensive care, would slip away from them to deal with not so serious patients.

Children with little bruises or women with plump stomachs were just the type of patients that Sakura needed to escape the pain and aguish that was also in the same hospital. It was those times that she would remember her children and smile in nostalgia, just counting the hours until she could pick them up and listen to their stories of their first day at school. Already she had the hunch that Daisuke was in the top of the academy and the only competition would be her little Akemi. Although both of them were young, they truly were gifted, blessed with their mother's smarts and their father's talent. She really hated favoring her children above all others, knowing that Naruto's, and even Lee's kids were strong enough competition for them, but they were her children. How could she not favor them?

After taking in what seemed her thousandth patient, Tsunade gave her an order to leave, saying that if she were to stay any longer would only mean that they would have to treat her as well. And she had every right to say, as Sakura was having trouble standing up, feeling drained of so much of her chakra. She decided to not overdo it this time since everyone that needed to be treated was strong enough to live another day, and healing everyone that came in and none that were getting out. She was changing clothes and as she was locking up her possessions Ino approached her, changing and opening the locker beside her.

"Long day huh?" she said through a strained voice.

"Yup. Going home?"

"Kikyo and Kumiko were picked up by Sai, took them to my mom's house because he got called in to investigate that big explosion. What about Akemi and Daichi? Left them with your mom?"

Sakura shook her head. "I asked Naruto if he and Hinata could take care of them. Mom is sick with the flu, that bug that's spreading around you know. The last thing I need is for those two to catch it."

"Wasn't Naruto going to go investigate alongside Sai?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, I thought that they just needed the tracker teams. Since Naruto is not that good with tracing people's steps, and since Neji went, I think it should be enough for investigations."

"Yeah I suppose." Ino answered with a shut of her locker. She asked Sakura if she would like to continue the conversation as they walked home, to which Sakura agreed, and they both left the hospital, embracing the cool air.

* * *

Sakura knew why Ino was doing this, walking with her. Ever since she returned home, she was under constant watch, and what always seemed like a kind gesture was actually a way of keeping her from being snatched away like those so many years ago. Even though time has passed since that night, Sakura recollected every moment of it. The daunting approach of the kidnappers as they crept by her, sending the shivers down her spine. The struggle she put up, not wanting to be taken lightly as she displayed every ounce of courage that raged within her. And ultimately, the life that was reunited with her, the life she knew that kept her fighting every day. She constantly wondered if there would ever be a day when she would not think about that day, how happy she was to see him, and how reluctant she was to him. How she tried to be indifferent as he was but in the end, they caved into their feelings, their cravings, their love. Her cheeks would always excitedly blush as she remembered the way he kissed her for the first time in the forest, to the time he slowly caressed her fiery body as they shed their clothes to make love.

As Sakura was continuing to recount her fantasies and fears, Ino continued with the chat about the ambush, suspecting Akatsuki was behind it, reaching closer to the village by the minute. Sakura agreed, thinking that had to be the only answer to this whole ambush. But it was a change in her tone that made Sakura really pay attention to her.

"Sai said that it was just a matter of time before they came after Naruto. He thinks that they were ready over a month ago."

"What do you think they were waiting for?" Sakura asked under her breath.

"I'm not really sure, and neither is Sai. But he does say that we will have to tighten security, which is what I'm worried about. More clinic hours, less time for the girls. I mean, I hardly see them due to accident like this. If they up staff us I will hardly have time for the girls. Or you for yours." Ino said, understanding that she didn't have it as bad as her best friend walking beside her.

Sakura pondered about this. The fact that she was a single mother was not doing much good, whereas Ino had Sai, even if he went on missions. He would still be there in a day if not hours. She hated to think that her children would be under someone else's care, and she would only see them in the mornings. But most of all she stayed stuck with the outcome of someone, especially like Akatsuki was on their way after Naruto. How would she be able to help him if they decided to take him? She knew that she took down one, but with the help of the elder Chiyo, who in turn saved her life. She was not sure how the outcome would be this time, when no one would be there to help her or him, but she knew that she would do whatever she would to save him, even risking her life as so many have done for her.

It was at the turning point for Ino and Sakura as they approached Naruto and Hinata's home. She waved goodbye to her as she slowly knocked and waited in the distance for someone to answer.

As the door the door slowly opened, Sakura saw the tiny Naruto look alike that was Ayame. Her bright blue timid eyes looked at Sakura and smiled, realizing who was at the door. Suddenly, the door opened wider to reveal a very plump Hinata who also smiled as wide as her daughter.

"Sakura-san. G-Good evening." She properly said. Her timidness, even after all these years, was just as visible as it was when they first met.

"Hi Hinata-chan. I'm here to pick up the extra mouths that you had to feed. Sorry again for any trouble."

"N-No! There isn't any trouble. I-I am more that h-happy to take them. They are so g-good mannered it's like they are not there s-sometimes." Hinata quickly said. She invited Sakura in to stay out from the coolness as she waited for her children to collect their books, bags, and anything else that they brought with them. Akemi arrived to hug her mom, kissing her hair, her cheeks, acting as though it was forever since she has seen her daughter when it was only a couple of hours.

Daisuke too came from the living room and approached her mother who hugged him closer to her just like she did with Akemi, and made him turn his bright red shade all over his face that she loved when he felt embarassed. She let him down who gave an irritated scowl, but a smile plastered on his face as he realized his mother was home, and that they were going home. Naruto then appeared smiling all the way through as he placed his arm around Hinata's shoulder's who slowly turned away affectionately.

"You guys should stay and we'll all head down to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop! The old man said that he was giving out free bowls to the first ten people!"

"Sounds like you are going to be the first one huh?" Sakura smiled.

"Well that's if Daisuke here doesn't beat me!" He picked up his son, making everyone in the room look at his big grin, as strong as his father's.

"Can we mom?" Akemi asked through dreamy eyes. Sakura patted her head, noticing the sleep that was slowly seeping into her tiny body.

"Not tonight Akemi. You are practically falling asleep on me!" Sakura assured them that there would always be other times for that. Daichi was already holding open the door as Sakura said her goodbyes, carrying Akemi who rested her head on her mother's shoulders.

* * *

The cool breeze slapped Sakura in the face as they treaded the way home. It was a silent walk, Akemi was already dozing off, so the recap of the day would have to wait for tomorrow, while Daichi was walking beside his mother. She decided to be the one to speak first.

"How was the first day?"

"Good."

"And?" Sakura picked on for more.

"That's it."

There were times when she hated that he was too much like his father. Short and sweet and to the point. She wouldn't take that from her son though. He had half of her talkative genes in there somewhere too.

"What did you do?"

"Threw kunais."

"Did Daisuke throw better than you?"

"Hn… he wishes." Finally a different answer.

"What makes you say that?"

It was then that Daisuke went into a great debate with her mother all the way home explaining his and Daisuke's differences. In Daisuke's case he liked to call them flaws…

* * *

It was dark and quiet as the four figures approached a cave, its mouth menacing yet inviting. The red haired Karin said this was it; she finally traced and locked on it. Suigetsu was content that the search was over; he could take a break and suck on his water bottle. Juugo was fine either way, if his leader needed him he would oblige. And Sasuke, the Uchiha prodigy ready to bring the death of one more for vengeance to be his? It made him look back at how long he has been away from that which he called home.

Five years. It had been five years since Sasuke left Sakura on the hospital bed. It took him and his team three years when he finally learned on a lead to Madara's whereabouts. It took the remaining two to be able to track him all the way to this lair. And there he was: on the precipice of finally confronting one of the two final Uchihas, besides his own children. This was the end of the struggle that he was going for him, as well as his family. This was the end of his search; his final confrontation before he could finally be at peace. Sasuke slowly led the way as Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin were entering the portal that many gave the tip off that Madara resided in there. He hoped that Karin would be right this time, as she was never able to grab a lock until now. As they were gaining ground, entering deeper and deeper in, they saw that people were living there; fires were lighting the way down. He halted the group.

"Stay here. Keep watch and make sure no one goes in or out." He ordered.

Suigetsu brandished his sword, digging it in the ground as he sat down to rest. Juugo, slumped himself on a rock, closing his eyes to listen. Karin merely gaped at the fact that the both of them were going to just let Sasuke go like that.

"Finally a break…" Suigetsu exclaimed, unaware that Karin was still staring at them. "What? He said to stay. Learn to listen." But Karin did not as she approached Sasuke.

"Sasuke… wait. What if I'm wrong? What if it's not him and someone stronger? I think if anyone I should go beside you, in case you get hurt."

"A man stronger than Madara? I seriously doubt that. No one could be stronger than him. His eyes alone bring fear onto simple villagers."

"Well this one I sense feels like he is just as strong. He might be stronger. It might not be just one. It feels like two people. You have to understand-" Sasuke started to leave as Karin grabbed him, pulling him closer to her… in front of Suigetsu and Juugo. He slowly pushed her and her fantasies aside. Typical Karin.

"Stay here and keep an eye out. Understand?" He started walking away as Karin looked further down trying to see if Madara's chakra was anywhere down there. It wasn't.

It was someone else's.

* * *

Sasuke kept going, finally finding a huge opening underground. It was dimly lit, as torches were blazing through every corner. He saw rocks and dirt all throughout, and another opening was straight across from him, but he did not approach it as he heard footsteps coming from it. The black coat with red clouds was all too visible as he continued to step forward. As the footsteps were getting louder, Sasuke drew his katana, only to hear that the footsteps stopped, but a voice was loud, as if it was coming from every crevice in the cave.

"Sasuke Uchiha, it is an honor."

"…"

"I must apologize for not being visible, I'm merely here to send a message that you have come to retrieve just a tad bit too late." The voice began. It sounded as though it was coming from the earth itself.

"How long has it been since you have not seen your children?" A much deeper voice asked, making the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. What did his children have anything to do with this?

"We have been keeping a close watch on them, Sasuke. They have greatly matured for their five years of age. The boy already shows superior skill to the rest in Konohakagure, and the little girl is looking more and more like her mother. Beauty that she is, it is not uncommon." The deep voice continued.

"The message is straight from Madara Uchiha himself, whom I have also had the honor of knowing. He trusts that you are well, and…" the lighter voice trailed off as Sasuke waited for the rest of the message to be delivered.

"…hopes to meet you and your children very soon." The deep voice finished the sentence.

Sasuke had enough, sending a chidori current all through the opening, hoping to get at least a glimmer of this voice without a face. Luck was on his side as he saw in the corner of his eye a green figured mouth, with a black and white person inside the green jaws. Before Zetsu even noticed that Sasuke lighted up the room, a strong electrical current went all throughout his entire body, forcing him on the floor. Sasuke elongated his blade on his chest directly, he saw, as he coughed up some blood.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke approached Zetsu, his blade still in his chest. "Answer or I will kill you" He added mercilessly.

"Madara… is on his way… to Konoha…" Zetsu breathed out. "You're children… have proven their… worth."

"Worth? For what?" But he already knew.

"Apprentices…" Zetsu coughed up more blood, losing consciousness. Sasuke quickly removed the blade from his enemy and ran out from where he came. He caught up with the rest of his team within a second, telling them to move, they were running back to Konoha.

"But wait why are-"

"Just run!" Sasuke exclaimed to them already outside the cave and into the trees. He really didn't know how long it would take him to go back, but he would make it by tomorrow morning at the longest, and hope that Sakura could stay strong and protect them. Little did he know that the same person he was hell bent on killing was only two steps from knocking on her front door...

* * *

A/N: Huzzah! (I always wanted to type that.) Well here is Chapter 3. Hope you guys like the plot... thickening!! Ahh! Chapter 4 will be up either today or by Friday (Going to Palm Springs tomorrow so going to be slightly busy.). Again Thanks and Reviews are greatly appreciated!!


	4. Abduction

**Chapter 4: Abduction**

A light knocking filled the house as Sakura was changing into her pink nightgown. She listened carefully to see if she heard right, and there it went again. She tensed as the hairs in the back of her neck began to slowly stand up. The knocking was not hard, nor was it inviting. But nonetheless she had to go answer it, or else they would continue knocking and wake the children. She looked at the clock: twelve thirty in the morning. Something about the time gave her a sigh of relief. Certainly it had to be Naruto knocking, trying to see if he could still take the children to the midnight ramen at the Ichiraku. She ran over to her closet to grab something to cover herself, finding her silk robe. As she tied it around her waist she slowly smiled to herself thinking that paranoia was getting the better of her.

She walked down as quietly as she could, careful not to wake up Daichi and Akemi. Carefully she tip-toed down the stairs like a child wanting to spy on Santa Claus. She approached her door as casually as she always did and quietly opened the door.

"Naruto do you really think-" a tight hand came across her throat as she looked into an orange mask. The mask covered everything but a right eye, but Sakura was close enough to see inside it: a red sharingan eye that blazed gleefully. Madara Uchiha was grabbing her by the throat, in his Akatsuki uniform of black and red clouds all over. Without thinking she gazed at him for at least a second and quickly closed her eyes, careful not to fall into a genjutsu spell. His grip tightened on her as she kept everything shut; her eyes, her mouth, anything that would draw attention. Akemi and Daichi were still asleep, or else they would have been down here by now. All that was going trough her head was her children. The last thing she needs is her children being traumatized by this crazed man. She has shielded them for so long. And she wasn't stopping now. Madara wouldn't have that though. If she thought he wouldn't wake up the children, Madara slammed that idea into the ground.

"You should never answer the door to strangers you know." He scolded her quietly only seconds before he threw her back inside the house, having her smash straight into the kitchen. Sakura practically blacked out the minute she touched the sink, being buried in the broken cabinets.

By the time Sakura was sprawled on the floor, Akemi was awake with such a start that she threw the blankets off her and was in her brother's room within seconds. Daichi was already going down the steps to see a semi destroyed kitchen with his mother inside the debris.

"Mom!" Daichi ran towards her, trying to see what was wrong, what happened, and how bad the damage was. He cradled her head, feeling a warm spot in the back. She had a concussion.

"Daichi! What happened to mommy!?" Akemi screamed, rushing to hold her mother's head. She saw the blood on Daichi's hands and started looking at the back of her head. It was miniscule but still enough to knock her out. "Who did this?!" she cried.

"I'm sorry," the man responsible for it all broke the silence. "But that was all my fault. I wanted to meet you two. And she just would not budge." Madara said, his tone almost humorous. Daichi and Akemi froze. They both took a good look at the man who threw their mother from the door to the kitchen. This was a man to fear greatly. Neither one could see who he was, his mask hiding his true face, except for the hole in his right eye. Akemi cradled her mother, her bottom lip trembling, trying to hold in tears that were already falling. She kept calling her mother trying to see if that would do anything.

Sakura heard a ringing in her ears but could not make out words. She knew it was her children that were standing by her asking what was wrong with her. and she knew that it was Madara's voice that explained the situation to them. She wanted to move, but couldn't. She wanted to stand up and protect her children, but she didn't even know where they were.

It was Daichi who stood up, standing in front of Akemi and his mother, balling up his hands into tiny fists. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew that he was not going to go down without a fight. Just like Ken would always say, he was fighting that which he cared for most. Madara saw the look in his eyes and was more than amused. He wanted to see the skills this child had. He wanted to test him to see if they are mature for their age. He started by taking a step closer to the tiny beings and the unconscious beauty that was their mother.

Akemi snapped out of whatever possessed her as she saw that Madara was walking closer to them. She wiped the silent tears from her face as she knew what she had to do.

One step closer.

She placed both of her hands behind her mother's hands and closed her eyes, trying to remember what her mother told her to heal cuts and bruises.

Two steps closer.

She scrunched her eyes together as she felt the chakra slowly flow to her tiny hands, glowing a bright neon green. Madara stopped pacing and stared at what the child was doing. She was healing her mother's concussion?

"Medical jutsu? It is not possible."

But it was, clear as day. Sakura had trained her daughter in medical ninjutsu. It was amateur, and not its normal color of green, but it was enough to work and indeed heal, as she was doing. He wanted to see more of it only to remember there was another kid ready to fight.

"Hope you're ready 'cus here I come!" Daichi yelled, sprinting toward the masked stranger. Madara however, was already waiting for him to run toward him as he threw a kunai the second he sprinted toward him. It hit Daichi straight through his head, throwing him back into a wall. Before he hit the wall however, there was a huge cloud of smoke where he threw the kunai.

"Kage Bunshin?" Madara said also sounding impressed. He looked around to see where the real Daichi was only to feel a tiny prick in his lower back. He tensed as a kunai was placed on his back. Daichi smiled at his tiny diversion as he waited for his mother to regain consciousness.

'_I can't say I'm not impressed. These two have developed in ways I never thought possible.'_ Madara happily thought to himself. He decided to wait with them to see if the young girl could indeed wake up her mother.

"Mommy! Wake up!" Akemi yelled.

Sakura felt the tiny hands on the back of her head as she came into focus. Her vision was still blurry but she knew that it was Akemi by the pink blur she was focusing on. Everything in her body was sore as if she ran a triathlon, but what hurt the most was her children; the pain that she was seeing in her charcoal eyes. She shut out all the pain that was radiating in her body to assure her children that she would be okay.

"A…kemi" she said hoarsely. Her throat was damaged severely as well. She brought her hand up behind her head and began helping her daughter with the concussion while her other hand was working on her throat. She didn't feel anything broken, which was a good thing. She stared straight at her daughter, smiling to her to assure that she would be fine.

"Daichi! Mommy's okay!" Akemi screamed through her tears.

"Not for long." Madara turned around catching Daichi off guard grabbing him the same way he did to his mother. Daichi was so close to his mask that he saw the little red that was known as a Sharingan. He was a member of the Uchiha clan? Then he had to be…

Sakura was conscious enough to hear her son scream and try to break free.

"LET HIM GO!" she went head first into Madara's abdomen, taking him down on the floor. She mustered up all her strength and punched, breaking the ground as he managed to collect himself at the last minute. Sakura got up on her feet and turned around, ready to punch anything that got in her way that was the color orange.

"MOM!" Daichi's voice rung clear in her head. Sakura stopped dead as she heard her son scream greatly, greater than any time she ever heard him before.

She turned around and saw her son cradled over, covering his eyes. She ran toward him, taking his hands away from his face to see what he was trying to shield away: his eyes were a dark luminous red.

"Sharingan?!" Sakura questioned. "How is that possible!?" But she had a feeling she knew who did it. Madara did not move from where he last stood, trying to look over Sakura's shoulders to see if his jutsu was a success. His sharingan was strong. Madara had succeeded in awakening her young son's Sharingan.

"Just as expected, from a prominent line in the Uchiha clan. They are indeed Sasuke's children." With that Sakura heard another scream, coming from behind her and much higher.

Akemi struggled against Madara, closing her eyes from any contact with his. Madara gave the child credit; she was smart to catch on that by looking at his eyes he would do the same thing to her as he did to her brother. It broke Sakura's heart to break away from her son who was in such pain, but she didn't want Akemi to go through it as well. She ran toward Madara again, only this time he anticipated it, throwing Akemi toward the ground and grabbing Sakura by the hair. Sakura gasped at the pain; this man was practically trying to rip her hair right out of her scalp. And the concussion wasn't getting any better.

"Say goodbye mommy." Madara instructed.

"I will not leave, no matter what you do to me." Sakura said.

Madara had to laugh. "Who ever said that I was going to take you?" he simply said. Sakura was unsure of what he meant. Surely he was going to take her and her children, or just herself. Then it sunk in. His mask was inches away from her face to see the fear that swept through her eyes. He was not here to take her, and the realization of what he was really after was greater than anything she ever felt before. He was going to take that which she loved, which she nurtured by herself. He was planning on taking that which she had a reason to live for.

He was going to take her children.

"NO!" Sakura yelled as he once again threw her on the floor. Sakura coughed up blood, trying to stay focused. Anymore damage to her head and she would most likely suffer brain damage. But her instincts as a mother kept her awake and conscious of everything around her that concerned her children. She ran toward Akemi who clutched her mother as tight as if it were the only thing she knew how to do. All Sakura could think was run, run far away from here. Take Akemi and Daichi and just go wherever they could hide. She would find Sasuke and they would be safe. Anything to protect her children. Anything to keep her children safe. She would not let Madara take them.

Sakura didn't need to think about it twice. After securing Akemi, she ran towards Daichi.

"Run Daichi!" she yelled grabbing his hand. Daichi was severely disoriented as he kept trying to shield his eyes from the Sharingan. He was not used to the way he was seeing everything in movement, he could see which way his mother was trying to go before she even went that way. This power was something he never felt before. But he was slowly growing to like it.

"Mom-"

"Just keep running!" Sakura yelled. But she knew the only way she was going to escape this hell would be if Sasuke was here to help. And she herself didn't know how much longer she would last.

"Mommy!" Akemi cried. By then Sakura felt no pressure on her back and turned around in horror to see she was not even ten feet from the door and that Madara had Akemi by the throat as well and staring at her eyes just as he had done to Daichi. Akemi's screams tore through Sakura's heart as she realized there was nothing she could do to make her stop from screaming. She felt as useless as the night that Sasuke first left.

"Sasuke-kun…" she quietly prayed for.

As if on cue, a white looking blade broke through the dark and into Madara's chest. He dropped Akemi on the floor who could not stop crying from the pain. Sakura slid her to her lap and did all she could to make the pain less painful. She lightly put her hand over her daughter's eyes, who was trying to control her screams at the pain. Sasuke came from the direction of the blade, his sharingan seething with anger.

"Thinking you came in time?" Madara cooed.

"In time to kill you." Sasuke answered.

Sakura slipped their children a safe distance away from the fight to heal whatever it was that they had. Daichi however was standing up, his screams were nonexistent. She wondered frighteningly what was wrong. She saw his eyes; stronger and redder, practically pulsating.

"Daichi?" Sakura asked.

"Mom…" Daichi answered. "What is this? This power?"

"Sharingan. It is your birth right." Sakura answered, still holding Akemi in her arms. She saw Daichi turn his attention to the older men ready to fight.

"That man, he awoke it. I should go and thank him."

"What? Thank him? Daichi no!" Sakura got up and grabbed her son. What was going on?

"You really should stay put Sakura" Daichi spoke, his voice sending chills down her spine. It was not her son's voice, not even close. She cried in disbelief, knowing full well what was going on.

"Genjutsu." She uttured.

"Quick to catch on I see." Daichi smiled, his voice still the same deafening tone. "But you caught on too late. Like father, like mother."

Sakura brought her hands together to release the genjutsu, having the Daichi that was standing there disappear, the Akemi in the bushes fade as well. All she saw was the dark forest, turning around to see her house with the lights on. She shuddered as she felt that she was indeed too late. She ignored all the feelings that were clouding her mind and ran to her house, seeing the door wide open, a handprint full of blood. She stopped right at the front of the door to see the hand was way too small to be her own.

Her mind went clear, too scared to even continue to see what she would see. But it was her mind that was on the brink of insanity that told her to keep going.

All inside, the house was a mess. Blood stains were all over the place. She had to make sure, she said to herself as she bolted up the stairs. It was there in the hallway that she let out her screams.

Daichi was sprawled on the floor beside Akemi, his eyes wide while hers were covered in her pink red stained hair. Daichi held a kunai in his hand, trying to protect his sister no doubt. She cradled his head toward her breast as she let out another pained yell into the air. It was then that the door to her bedroom opened. Sakura tensed again expecting Madara there. But she didn't care anymore, he took her children away from her, she was more than ready to join them.

Only it wasn't Madara that appeared through the doorway. She saw his bloodstained hands and knew that it was him that did it. He killed her children. He killed his children. He killed their flesh and blood!?

"SASUKE!?!" Sakura yelled at the top of her voice.

Sasuke pulled out his blade, aiming it at Sakura's heart. "It was the only way to make sure he wouldn't get them… Now I'll make sure he won't get you either." The knife pierced her heart with such force; she knew that she would be dead within seconds. As long as she would be amongst her children, she wouldn't have it any other way. She cradled Akemi and Daichi's little heads as she slowly was losing consciousness, feeling arms lifting her up to sanctuary.

"Sasuke-kun…" she muttered in her last breath…

* * *

A/N: Okay guys here is chapter 4. Hope you guys like it because I had a hard time writing it. It was like the hairball that didn't want to come out. Don't worry about the cliffhanger, I like keeping suspense, I'm not evil... Or am I? Updates will be soon so stay tuned!! Please leave your review I love hearing feedback on what you guys think!!


	5. Ordinary

**Chapter 5: Ordinary**

Both Naruto and Daichi enjoyed their bowl of ramen. After pitting themselves against Choji and his daughter in a match that was neck and neck, did they finally leave with their bellies full and a title in their hands as the Best Ramen Noodlers. A title that only Naruto and Daisuke could be proud of. Along with the title they were congratulated a years supply of ramen from the owner. Naruto promised he would put that to good use and departed with Daisuke on top of his shoulders, leaving everyone that was still enjoying their ramen. He walked with his son back home, made sure he went to bed, and tucked himself beside Hinata, staring up at the ceiling. He had a full stomach; the last thing he felt like was going to sleep.

'_I really shouldn't have had that last bowl.'_ He thought casually to himself.

He arose from the bed as silent as he could to not wake Hinata up and started pacing around the house. With any luck the food would be slowly digested and he would do his deed and crawl back into bed, sleeping peacefully beside the quiet and beautiful Hinata. When walking around the house did nothing to calm his stomach however, he decided that taking stroll around the village would be the best cure for an upset stomach, and if anything he would just ask Sakura to help him out. She always had a knack for curing stomach aches, thanks to his ramen binges.

He passed through closed doors, locked up shops, and windows that were as dark as the night. The only thing that illuminated the cold air was the full moon, shining as fierce as the sun. There were still people out, but it was more friends in their teen years bunched together or couples hand in hand taking a stroll before saying goodnight. He smiled at the couple that was seated whispering promises of love to each other, ignoring the world around them. It would always take him back to the times when he and Hinata were just as young and in love as these two young people were. He continued on walking, leaving the couple to continue in their world of absorption for the other.

He must have been blocks away from his house by now, for as he looked up from the ground he noticed that he was by Sakura's house. He really felt it was a shame that Daichi and Akemi were unable to go with him for the ramen challenge; he always treated them to ramen on a regular basis. And he really wanted to see the competition that Sasuke's son had on his. It would always take him back to his old days when he was just a genin and his best friend was still in the village. He was just counting the days for him to return and bring a genuine smile on Sakura's face. She always smiled for her children, but it was a different kind of smile. It was a smile that was happy to be there, not that true complete happiness that would fill every inch of her face like when she would remember Sasuke. It was that type of smile that he missed seeing on her face. He just couldn't wait for Sasuke to come home and bring that type of happiness back into her life.

His stomach was slowly calming down, he realized, and decided to depart when a shrill filled the air, and he recognized it in an instant.

"SASUKE!?!" Naruto stopped in his tracks, wondering what it was that made Sakura scream as deadly and disbelieving as she did. Sasuke was home? But why would she be screaming his name that way? Something was wrong and he knew it, as he drew closer to investigate.

It was close to one in the morning, and her door was wide open, but not inviting at all. This was evidence enough that something was not right at all. He hurried inside, past the clean kitchen, climbing up the stairs stopping in the hallway to see Sakura, looking down at the floor, a kunai in her hand. She sniffed quietly and before he could even speak she raised her hand in a flash and stabbed herself hard in her heart with the kunai.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled catching her before she fell on the floor. All he could look at was the blood, spilling from her heart. He quickly removed his coat and began tying it around her shoulders to apply pressure. Her eyes began to lose its focus as her lips softly spoke out his name.

"Sasuke-kun…" she slowly muttered tensing Naruto even more. What was going on? Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, so why was she calling for him? What made things worse was that Akemi or Daichi was nowhere in sight as well. Where could they have gone? Did someone try to harm them and she made them flee? All these questions would have to wait as he had no time to lose; he had to take her to the hospital to stop the bleeding, to save her, as he has always done. All he was doing was doing was keeping pressure, hoping to any god out there that he would make it in time.

The hospital was within distance and as he rushed her in all he could do was start yelling for Tsunade. He felt her cold hand and knew there was no point in being patient; she practically lost all of her blood.

"BAAAA-CHAAAANN!!" He screamed at the top of her lungs. The hospital doors where pushed far apart as Naruto's foot went through them. He looked all over the hospital for his Hokage, seeing only patients and nurses.

Everyone in the hospital turned to see who was being disruptive, but held their tongue as they saw Naruto holding the semi-dead Cherry blossom in his arms; the sweet woman that cared for most of them in this hospital and trained the rest of them. Her pale white skin was closer to white than they ever saw her before. There was no time to lose. A woman covered her mouth to cover the gasp that was going to escape her mouth. Some of the nurses dropped what they were doing and ran all over the hospital to find who he was looking for while others were struggling to put her on a bed. Naruto would not let anyone touch her but Tsunade, who knew that it was stupid but he could not help it. Tsunade bustled inside the hospital ready to harm him for disturbing the hospital.

"Naruto-" but before Tsunade could do any scolding whatsoever, she took one good look at the big picture with Sakura paler than ever in Naruto's arms and rushed her into ICU; Shizune and two other medic-nins close behind. Naruto left her with trusting hands and ran back to her home to see what could have happened. He decided that after he was done looking, he would run back to tell Tsunade what he saw, to further the investigation.

He reached Sakura's home in no time approaching the door with caution, his kunai in his hand. As he entered the house, he saw that there was nothing wrong with the door, so there was no breaking in. He went further inside to investigate, looking for any clues, any broken windows, or any chairs that were flung around. The kitchen was spic and span, only the dripping faucet was filling in the silence as he continued to look. He advanced toward the living room, trying to see if there was anything wrong, but it too was untouched. The cream couch that he would always relax in was in the same spot as it has always been; the coffee table with its gleam was almost taunting him. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the house, and everything was wrong with it. It was ordinary, just way too ordinary. He continued with the investigation as he climbed the stairs, seeing the blood already dried on the floor. Sakura's blood. He gulped hard as he tried to not think of her as Tsunade was struggling to save her life, much like so many years ago. He especially tried even harder not to think of why she would be speaking Sasuke's name with such malice only to speak it with such calmness seconds later. He was still arguing in his mind that Sasuke was here. He was supposed to still be on the search for Madara Uchiha, there was no way he would be around this area to begin with. He walked into Akemi's room, not a one bit surprised that there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. Daichi's room held the same look of normalcy; it was almost creepy to see it so common. It wasn't until he approached Sakura's room that he had to release his kunai.

The window was wide open as he threw the kunai toward it. The clink of metal on metal made him open the door all the way and charge in inside. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the shadow that he hoped he wouldn't see. The spiky hair and lose clothing gave him away in an instant. But it was his voice that truly brought Uchiha Sasuke into Naruto's focus.

"Where is she?" he panted. Naruto was quick to notice that Sasuke just arrived in her house, and that he had no idea what has happened to his family. He had no idea that Tsunade was trying to heal the puncture wound that has possibly killed Sakura. He had no idea that his children where lost somewhere that no one knew, except Sakura, and even that was a maybe.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed. He didn't even know where to start.

"Where is Sakura dobe?" He asked again, but knowing deep in his gut that he is indeed too late. He was ready to leave again, departing into the night.

"She's in the hospital." He managed to blurt out before he could even stop to think. "S-She…" he couldn't tell Sasuke what happened to her, seeing as he was the one she called out for.

Sasuke froze mid-step as he came to realize that true to his word, Madara had come, but not for her. She was in the hospital? Did she fight him? For what? It was then he had to ask the next question, his gut starting to turn a bit.

"Where are they?" Sasuke managed to speak out, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"… I don't know…" Naruto softly replied. "Their rooms show no signs of anything, there is nothing wrong here…" he began.

Sasuke turned toward the hospital, Naruto close behind.

"Why did you come back?" Naruto began with his questions.

"… I had a feeling something was going to happen." He answered truthfully.

As soon as they entered the hospital, both of their faces grave, Tsunade was outside the ICU, her hands shaking as she lost a bit of her youthfulness.

"How is she granny?" Naruto asked for Sasuke, who was still trying to figure out what happened.

"The kunai pierced hard, damaging her left ventricle, but we managed to close it off and close the wound as well. The only bad thing is that it will leave a scar which is the least of her problems. Where are the children?" It was then she turned her attention to the raven haired Uchiha that breathed a short sigh of relief, keeping himself under control.

"Uchiha? What are you doing here?"

"It was Madara that attacked her."

"Naruto is that true?"

"No. She stabbed herself." Tsunade covered her mouth in disbelief, as Sasuke rounded on Naruto, slamming him against the wall. "What the hell teme!?"

"What do you mean she stabbed herself!?" he growled.

"I saw her stab herself! I didn't know what was going on until I went inside and saw her on the floor crying! She kept saying your name!" Sasuke released his grip on the blonde man and walked toward Tsunade. There was no point in having him answer her questions, it was Sakura and Sakura alone that would say who it was that attacked her.

"Can I go see her? I have to know what happened and who attacked her."

"Are you deaf teme!? I saw her do it!"

"Is she awake!?" Sasuke began losing his patience with the truth that he did not want to accept. A door slowly opened in front of them as Shizune poked her head out.

"She's awake…but something's not right…" She softly said to all that were in the room.

They didn't even look at each other as Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade went inside to find out what truly happened just only moments ago. It was her alone that would answer all the questions.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Sorry that it took me forever to write this one. I had a huge case of writer's block (unfortunately it happens to the best of us.) and just started looking for a job with no avail (apparently no one is interested in a mexican that is training to be a secret service agent. :P) Well anyways! please leave your reviews of what you thought about this chapter and I'll keep updating soon! :]


	6. Insanity

**Chapter 6: Insanity**

Sakura felt hands. Hands touching every surface of her body, along the crevices of her beating heart. Her damn beating heart. Where Sasuke pierced her. She was alive. She didn't know where she as but something told her that this was far from heaven.

She saw no angels; she did not see her children with halos as her eyes were shut tightly, trying to see if such a pretty vision would soon arise in her head. She heard no fluttering of wings and no harmonizing music like she always expected; a peaceful setting to a peaceful sound. If anything she was closing her eyes from the hellish nightmare that happened only moments ago. It was possibly the worst dream that she ever experienced. And she wanted to sigh in relief and prayed that it was all just a dream. That her children were asleep in their beds just as she was asleep in hers. There was just no way something so vicious could be true. She swallowed hard as she had to soon face her fears and awake from the grizzly nightmare before it plagued her any longer. She slowly opened her eyes, blinded by the bright yet familiar fluorescent lights. She was not home. Then that must mean...

The white walls and beeping noises meant that she was in the hospital. She did not need to look around to confirm it. If she was not in her darkened room, with the big bay window atop of her bed post she knew she was no where near her home. The IV catheter that was in her vein meant that fluids were being distributed throughout her body. It must have meant that she had no blood in her body and was given fluids to speed up the process of healing. The soft murmurs between her colleagues cemented the fact that someone saved her from the puncture wound that Sasuke tried and ended up failing in killing her. But who? Did Sasuke have a change of heart and decide that it was a terrible choice to murder someone so dear to them? Or so she thought?

"Akemi? Daichi?" she slowly whispered to herself. She wanted to raise her arms and clutch both of them to her chest, as if speaking their names would breathe life back into them and make them reappear from thin air. But it was more like if she spoke the names of her two children, everything would replay in her mind. The bloodstained hair and her daughter's frail and tiny little body covered by her son's as he tried to save her but with no luck. There shocked and blank expressions as they did not realize that they were knocking in deaths door in a matter of seconds.

"Sakura..." Shizune softly whispered in her ear. Sakura failed to notice Shizune as she was still entranced with her memories. The deaths of her children, her only children, still fresh in her mind. She could even still smell the blood as it was fresh, seeping out of their tiny five year old bodies. It was as though she was only focusing on the deaths and nothing else. She could not think of anything else. She would not think of anything else. She was in such a state of shock that nothing seemed to awake her from those memories and bring her back to reality. Her children alone were the one thing that always brought the happiness into her life since Sasuke left. They were the one thing that was keeping Sakura rooted, kept her sanity long enough until Sasuke would return to her to give her that peaceful state of mind. Sasuke…

She kept asking the same questions over and over. What happened? How could he have taken the lives that she willingly gave him? His own flesh and blood!? Madara? The man that he was after for so long is the reason she would no longer see her children grow? None of it was making sense. He could have told her to go into hiding, to leave the village which she would have done to protect them. They were practically all she lived for these days. She just stared in disbelief at the ceiling, too distraught for words. Her mouth would make tiny o's as if she would say something, but no sound was coming out, almost as if her mind could no longer procure the correct way to speak. Her eyes were still staring upwards at the white ceiling, still unaware that Shizune was trying to get her to focus.

Shizune called her name countless times as soon as she saw that she was awake. But Sakura did not stir, almost as if she was hypnotized by the ceiling. She raised her hand over her head letting her chakra flow onto her to see if it was anything wrong with her peripheral vision. She continued to see if any other damages were done to her cerebral and frontal cortex, but finding nothing wrong. This light physical she was doing would have to be taken to drastic measures if she could not find anything wrong with it. Anyone with a mind would be able to easily see that something was indeed wrong. There just had to be. It was then she felt something slam on the wall. And not even that was stirring anything in Sakura's body.

"What the hell teme?" Naruto's voice broke through the walls. Still Sakura did nothing but continue to stare at the ceiling. This worried Shizune greatly and without even thinking about the health of the patient went to call in Naruto and Tsunade to see if they could do something, anything for her. She approached the door as she heard a voice that was menacing and smooth as velvet.

"Is she awake?" Sasuke growled. Shizune wasted no time to open the door and peer into the conversation that was being intensified. Maybe he might be able to stir something in her.

"She's awake...but something's not right." Shizune broke the tension that was building up in the waiting room. She looked at her hokage as she was standing closest to the door and managed to see Naruto as well as a not so familiar face. But she knew who it was in an instant. Sasuke Uchiha was there as well. She thought she heard his voice and if anything he could make her move, do something at least.

As if they were impatiently waiting for the news all day she saw as Tsunade, Naruto, and Sasuke ran in her direction to see the fallen cherry blossom. They saw her the same way that Shizune left her. She just would not take her eyes off that white ceiling.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said talking before anyone. Again Sakura did not move. He approached her slowly grabbing her hand and giving her an affectionate squeeze. Just like old times. One which she did not even return, much less feel. Tsunade huddled herself in the corner with Shizune discussing what could possibly be that has affected Sakura's speech, her vision, her everything. It was as if she was alive but dead all at the same time. When it showed that Naruto's presence did not affect her in the least bit did Sasuke decide to talk. He kept himself composed and was getting anxious too as their reunion would not be private as he would have liked.

"Sakura…" he spoke out. His voice it's soft yet rough voice reverberating the thin walls of the hospital room.

Almost as if the light switch turned on in her mind Naruto saw how her eyes flickered and started moving around. But somehow they were different. They were wider, animated as she struggled to compose herself and see if in fact he was indeed here. Her hand began a vice like grip on Naruto's, too strong that he had to free himself from it. Her body still weak from where her heart was stabbed was bringing her no pain any more almost as if the hatred that was building up inside her was healing faster than any medicine. She swiftly stood up and came face to face with the man that she had not seen in years, and did not wish to see now. Her jade eyes clashing with his ever present dark, obsidian ones. He took in a moment to see the face that he constantly dreamed about and how he had to hold himself steady from reaching over and pulling her in a tight and passionate embrace.

Her skin still held its beautiful ivory shade as he left her, just slightly lighter than usual. Her lips were still its perfect plumpness. Her body although covered by the hospital bedding was visible to be as toned as ever even after she had twins. She was still breathtaking to him.

And he was still the same as Sakura made a small examination with her eyes as well. His nose was still carved sharply downward. His skin still pale as if he was glowing a shade that no one ever could. No one could ever compete in his handsomeness. His thin lips still as dangerous as ever to tempt her with a swift kiss. His handsome self that would always leave her speechless. But this time was not the same. Other times it was for the fact alone that he was hers as she was his. Now she didn't even want to see him. Her whole being was seething with hatred as she saw how softly he spoke her name. She didn't even want to hear his voice, and much less want to see him. More than anything she wanted him to be in an insufferable pain, much like he has just put her through.

He was nothing but menacing to her now. His lips were not tempting her as they once did. If anything she wanted to rip them off his beautiful face. In fact she wanted to rip everything about him. To destroy him, as he was still alive while her children weren't. She had to speak it, to show the curse that this man was holding with him. He was no longer what she loved but rather what she feared. Just one word alone could explain him in his entirety. And she had to speak it now.

"Murderer…" her voice was small but it was loud enough to send shivers down Sasuke's back, something no one could ever do. Him? The great Uchiha a murderer? He knew this but he was an avenger, killing what was wrong in the world to keep her and his children safe. And it was thanks to Madara that his children were far from being safe.

He slowly walked to Sakura's side taking her hand and firmly squeezing it. Sakura could swear that her hand was burning due to his touch but not in the way she loved. It was painful just touching him, making her want to cause even more pain to him, just like he was to her.

"Where are they?" Sasuke calmly spoke as everyone in the hospital room focused all their attention on her answer. They all knew who 'they' were. The children and future of the Uchiha clan. Before anything else he asked the question that had been looming in the air since Naruto returned from the house without either one. Sakura simply spoke again what she said only moments before.

"Murderer." she said with more ferocity this time. Again Sasuke felt tiny shivers run down his spine. It was the look in her eyes. She held something in them that were shaded by the drugs and fluids that were coursing through her veins. Or was it. He kept his face calm as Sakura kept labeling him as something or someone sinister. He wanted to investigate her mind with his sharingan, but due to her physical conditions he dared not to risk it. He wanted to search her eyes but found her not returning his gaze. For whatever reason he did not know. He began touching her face lightly, being affectionate for once since he hasn't seen her in so many years. She looked tired and on the verge of tears by now. She finally looked back at him, finding something she couldn't identify in his, which she didn't care. Why was he playing dumb? He was there, hell he did it. Why ask such a question unless he wanted to drill it in her head that her children were no longer alive?

"What happened…" he again spoke to her in that calming voice. She cracked. Her body began to contort with such ferocity that she pushed him away, turning to her side and retching.

Tsunade and Shizune approached her bedside restraining her and assisting her from throwing up. It was eerily silent for a few moments before they heard shuddering sobs that escaped her partially opened mouth.

'_What happened?! Was this really the question he is asking?!'_ Sakura mentally yelled at herself. '_He killed them! Just like I am going to kill him!'_

"Answer Sakura quickly" he instructed, losing his affectionate manner to try to figure out what was wrong with her. She turned to face him, the look of disbelief still plastered on her face as the look of confusion was slightly visible on his. He looked back with the same intense gaze, noticing that something was just not right about her eyes.

"You were there! You should know! You… you killed them!" she yelled out. Her sobs were uncontrollable now, as silence again penetrated the room, except for her cries. But not even sobbing or the constraints that the two women would stop her ranting.

"Why did you save me?! Why didn't to just let me bleed to death!? Answer me you murderer!!?" she spat at him, who just as shocked as anyone in the room. He killed… his children? He… is the reason that Sakura is in the hospital?

Tsunade wasted no time. Almost as soon as she heard the most appalling news she instructed Shizune to bring an ANBU squad, who arrived within seconds. They grabbed Sasuke as he was pinned to the floor not even bothering to struggle. He was too far stunned to have lost the ability to fight. Almost as soon as he was thrown on the floor Naruto came to his aid pushing the ANBU aside.

"Let him go!" Naruto yelled at them. They looked toward Tsunade's direction, waiting for further instruction. A mere wave if her hand gave them the signal to let Naruto defend his long time friend. "It's not true! I saw her stab herself. She doesn't know what she's saying! It isn't true!"

"Don't defend this killer!" Sakura choked out_. 'That's what he is. He is a murderer and nothing more.'_ A voice reminded her in the back of her head.

"How can you even think that Sakura-chan?! How can you think that he is the reason we don't know where your children are?"

"Because I know. I saw him with my own eyes!" '_Didn't I?!_' She kept asking herself that, as her mind was slowly going blank. All she knew was that he was a murderer and nothing that Naruto said was going to change her mind. That was what that voice in her hand kept repeating. But it was too much. Her mind was hitting clinks and forcing her to lose focus on people in the room. She was slowly losing consciousness. She was not really sure what was going on as she fell backwards in the bed her eyes wide and transfixed on the ceiling, same as before.

Tsunade approached the semi-deluded Sakura with caution. She looked closely into her eyes seeing how clouded they were, and cursing to herself to have not seen that before. She began straight away, but to no avail. She didn't understand where to begin with this malevolent genjutsu. She looked at Sasuke, if anything he would be able to understand about this genjutsu, seeing at how it was dangerous. Sasuke took her look as a sign of helping her and began walking toward her and saw that there was something wrong with her eyes. Her beautiful jade eyes. He too cursed himself. The genjutsu was the reason he had not looked at her eyes, really looked at her eyes.

They were misshapen. Nothing like he remembered. Her pupils were dilated to the point that they were almost nonexistent, shining brighter than he had ever seen them before. They were fierce indeed, shrouded in pain and fear. He slowly cupped her face in his mauled hands and lightly kissed her cherry lips all the while staring into her eyes to break the genjutsu that was placed on her. His eyes stung greatly as he noticed how strong this jutsu was. And menacing. But nonetheless, after a while, he saw how here massive dilated eyes were slowly awakening. He continued to stare as her eyes came back into focus. He saw how her eyes came back into her natural glow, only to have her exhale and say the word he wanted.

"Sasuke-kun."

Everyone in the room gave an exhale as strong as she did; Naruto was even on the breaking point of tears. Tsunade came closer to her to see that she did not look away. She actually stared back with her fair smile as if nothing was wrong. But something was wrong indeed.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked as she slowly rose up with the help of Sasuke. He slowly looked at Tsunade who realized that this was a strong genjutsu to behold, and much more to fear. By the looks of it not only was her vision clouded, but her memory was tampered as well.

It was a genjutsu all along. A permanent one. And only one man besides Sasuke could have pulled it off. A man that was there only hours ago. A man that had a plan up his sleeve. A man who had something in store for both Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

A man by the name of Madara Uchiha.

The same Madara that did take their children in the middle of the night, and left their mother to slowly and painfully die of insanity.

* * *

A/N: Well there's chapter 6 for ya. Hope you guys liked it and I'm working on Chapter 7 so hopefully I'll have it posted up by the end of the week. Well not much to say today since all I want is to hear more of what you guys think about the story! So review please! :)


	7. Beginnings

The hospital room was eerily silent as they passed the news to Sakura. They could not think of anything to say to her, and much less look at her grief stricken face as she found out her children were indeed missing. Nothing could take that look off her face, not even the joy of seeing Sasuke by her side, as he should have been.

"What do you mean, gone?" She spoke.

"We don't know Sakura-chan, but they aren't anywhere in the village. Your door was wide open when I saw it, and then I brought you here and went back to find Akemi and Daichi. I checked both of their beds and neither of them shown any struggle of any kind. And when I went to go check your room to see if they were in there I found this dobe by your window. So we came back to see if you were all right." Naruto gave his testimony aloud as he saw her expressions change from sadness, into a deep despair.

"ANBU is still investigating this Sakura." Tsunade explained, hoping to cheer her up. "But you are the only one who can tell us of what you remember before you were under this genjutsu. Maybe it can lead us to some clues or hints as to where to start looking for your children."

Sakura thought hard of what she saw, and wanted to distinguish the truth from the illusion she was put under. It was a strong genjutsu, one that hit right after the other, she suspected, and impossible to break, she assumed. She knew that her children were alive, whether they were safe was the only problem. She also knew that Sasuke did not murder them, for he was right here beside her, and he loved his children. He would never do anything to harm them. And finally, she believed she knew who actually had them.

"Madara Uchiha." She began. "I remember seeing him and I thought I fought him. Then Akemi and Daichi came down to see what happened. But I still don't know if that was part of the genjutsu or not."

Tsunade rested her hand on her shoulder, "Just tell us what you can remember, genjutsu or not it should lead us to some clues."

So sakura began telling them, her fight with Madara, the children with their crimson sharingan eyes, until finally when she thought it was Sasuke that pierced her in her heart. She noticed how attentive they all were, especially Sasuke, who seemed to grow even more and more impatient standing there when he should be out there searching for his children. After she was done, Tsunade left the room leaving Team 7 to discuss what they should do.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Naruto began. Sasuke looked from him to his cherry blossom on the hospital bed, still recovering, still a bit weak and stood up.

"I have to go. Maybe I can reach him and stop him with Team Hawk." Sasuke announced. Naruto stood up as well.

"I'll take a team and go the other way to scout the surrounding area. I'm sure Kiba and Neji can come along with me. If anything is near, Kiba and Akamaru can sniff them out in an instant." And with that, Naruto shot Sakura a hopeful look and launched himself out the window to begin his search.

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke turned to her, "Stay in bed and heal. That's all I'll ask of you. When you get better you can catch up."

"The hell I will." She remarked. "These are my children. I am going with you two or by myself, but you won't leave me here helplessly waiting for you to return my children." She slowly arose from the bed, only to be pushed back by Sasuke. "Sasuke you can't possibly believe that I will stay here resting when I know that I am capable of going with my own search party to look for them." When she saw that he would not listen, she was close to the point of acting hysterical. "Sasuke these are my children!" She cried.

"Sakura, I am not asking you to stay, I am telling you. You are not fit to even walk, that genjutsu was strong, and the after affects will surely return since you are still weak from being broken from the first one. You can possibly go insane if Tsunade does not treat you." He explained to her. Sakura was still pushing a bit back before looking in his eyes did she finally admit defeat. She pulled away from him and turned to her side, trying her hardest to not show the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She felt more useless now than ever before, for she would not be there to see if her children were fine. She would have to wait until they were brought back into her arms. That was more than Sakura could stand for. She wanted to see them before any of them, so she could hold them against her, cupping their tiny faces in the palms of her hands, smelling their scents of dirt and summer rain. They were all she was; they were the essence of her sole happiness when Sasuke was not around. And now the other one person that could give her happiness was taking it away from her as he told her to stay in bed to rest.

When she heard the door closed behind her, Sakura could not lay still in the bed. Akemi and Daichi's faces were invading her mind. Was this the after effects that Sasuke was talking about? Or was it simply her mind playing these foul tricks. She decided it was better not to find out. What she really wanted to do was get up and run after whomever it was that took her children. She pulled herself up from the bed to see if she could even stand.

"You shouldn't move Ms. Haruno." A voice talked behind her. Sakura turned to see a nurse come inside the room.

"I have to go find my children. They have already began preparations for search parties and I have to go with them to find them." She replied.

"Tsunade-sama insists that you stay here. I can't let you leave Ms. Haruno. You need further examination so if you could lie back down and at the very least stay the night- Ms. Haruno!"

Sakura was not paying attention at all to the nurse. When she could stand without tilting she tried walking a bit. She saw that she was fine, and Sasuke was wrong. She could stand, she could walk, she could see, she was capable of doing everything Sasuke said she could not do. Convincing herself she quickly dashed out the window and headed to her first destination: her home. She had to be quick before that nurse would go tell Tsunade or even Sasuke.

As she made a dash toward her house she moved so swiftly people had no notice of her, only a pink blur that moved too fast. Within seconds she arrived, her home eerily peaceful just as she left it. As she went to turn the door and swing it open she expected to have this all as a bad dream in the back of her head, with her children awaiting at the door, wondering why their mother left them all alone in the night. But the minute she opened the door, she knew that it was all in her mind. Her children were in fact gone, and there was nothing she could do about it at this exact moment.

She wasted no time. As she entered the door her first destination was to her room, and getting everything ready as if she were to depart on a mission. She flung open her closet and changed swiftly out her clothes that were stained with blood. She packed all she could into her bag, medicines, kunai, shuriken, extra clothes, preparing herself for long nights ahead, for she vowed that she would not return until she brought her children back.

"You never listen do you Sakura?" A voice spoke from the window.

"You honestly thought I was going to stay in bed?" She replied, zipping up her bag in the process.

"I would have thought you would have listened to what I tell you at least." Sasuke answered. He jumped off the window and into the room.

"Not when it comes to the matter of my children. If they are in trouble, I will risk my own life for them. Not that you would ever know. Seeing as you have never been around."

"You know why I left."

"And what I don't know is why you never came back, until now."

"Tracking him down has not been easy. He has some ability to make us track him down only to lose him. Karin has been constantly working to reach him, and at the first sign that he was on his way here I came as fast as I could."

"Not fast enough." She softly spoke. She slowly brought her hands up to her face to stop herself from crying in front of Sasuke. She wanted to show him that she was strong enough to go with him. "Please Sasuke," she pleaded, looking up at him, her green eyes glistening under the moonlight, "you can't leave me here, you've done it so many times, but this is when it really matters. I raised them all by myself, saw them walk, heard them talk, everything in their lives that has been important to them I have seen. And for you, their father, to tell me that I can't go with you to save them…" She couldn't finish her sentence. It was too much for Sakura to be told that she would be left behind, like she always has. Her tears slowly trickled down her cheeks that she didn't care anymore. She didn't care if he saw her crying, because all she wanted was what he was denying her. It was all in his hands.

Sasuke slowly approached her and cradled her in his arms just as he wanted to for so long. He slowly breathed in her scent of cherry blossoms and realized there was nothing he could do to stop her because this was no small deal to her. She was serious when she said that her children were indeed her everything. And to him, nothing mattered more than to make sure his family was safe.

"It doesn't seem I can stop you from going." He sighed, admitting defeat, just this once. Sakura looked up to him and saw his hard gaze soften, his eyes showing her that little piece of himself that he never shows anyone else. She pressed herself against him once more before going back to packing her things.

"Let's move." He announced. Sakura nodded in approval.

They departed swiftly from Sakura's home. She was glad that no one was noticing what was going on. Everyone would always look at her with compassion and kindness, for she all knew what they were all saying. Birthing the Uchiha's bastard children, and raising them all alone went with her everywhere she went in the village. She didn't mind, for it was all done because she wanted it. She wanted a family with the person she loved, and with her friends being supportive, nothing else mattered. She did not care at all what the village would say about her because she knew that there would come the time when she would be happy. But did she not expect that she would have to be suffering any more pain. But nonetheless, she would overcome this and so much more, as long as Sasuke was by her side.

As they approached the gates of Konoha, Sakura saw Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Tsunade and the three teammates of Sasuke's team Hawk, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo, all waiting for them.

"Looks like you owe me some money Naruto." Kiba smirked. Naruto paid no attention to Kiba as he saw that Sasuke was indeed bringing Sakura along.

"Sakura-chan! You should be in the hospital!" He chastised her.

"I am going with Sasuke to help any way I can."

"Teme, what are you thinking? Bringing her with you? She needs rest!" He yelled.

"She wouldn't stay dobe, so I brought her with me." He answered.

"Before she goes I have to give her a quick examination." Tsunade said, taking her to the side of the gate and began examination. "Honestly Sakura, you really need to learn to listen to nurses."

"You know what they mean to me Tsunade-sama." She explained.

Tsunade smiled at her, for she had a point. She would never understand the relationship that came became a child and their parents, but what she could understand was the lengths a woman like Sakura would do for those that she deeply loved. "Well, it seems as though you are fine to travel. I hereby give you my consent that you are capable of going on this mission." She announced. Sakura recollected herself and went to stay by Sasuke's side.

"This is what we are going to do. Neji, Kiba, and Naruto will circulate the area. Sakura, team Hawk and I will go toward the west. If you wish to join us after, any of you, we will be keeping post with Tsunade, so check with her."

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke. "Neji and Kiba can scout the area by themselves. I'm going with you guys. Team 7 all over again!" He said with the regular amount of enthusiasm he always displayed when they would depart for missions.

"Then its better to split two groups to three groups Sasuke." Sakura advised.

"No!" Karin blurted out. "I mean- you won't know where to go without my sense of direction Sasuke and you know that."

Karin had a point. The only person that had any chance of tracing Madara Uchiha's was her.

"Then it seems we will have a group of six going in the west. Neji and Kiba, you will be alright without this idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"Can't help but say we night be better off." Kiba snorted. Both Sakura and Sasuke had to suppress their smiles.

"Then lets go." Sasuke ordered and with that order, the search for Akemi and Daichi Uchiha began.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... It has been beyond too long that I have not updated this ff. I am having serious writer's block that it is just annoying me. To top it off, school has been killer. So my writing in general has been put in the back burner. But I am slowly going back into my fanfics and at the moment I got another story underway so come on back in a few weeks. I'll try to keep updating this one to finish it off. **

**Ta Ta!- Kat :)**


End file.
